


Burn baby burn! [BURN]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [13]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Day At The Beach, Domestic, Lack of Communication, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: 1) Mute and Smoke are playing Killing Floor 2.Smoke dies and gets bored.2) Lion is sunbathing on the beach.Doc doesn't want him to get sunburns.
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter, Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Series: Siegetober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Burn baby burn [Smoke/Mute]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST OF ALL. I’m sorry, I know Killing Floor 2 doesn’t have split screen PS4 co-op.  
> Just pleaaaaase, pretend it does, thank you <3 And we're back to tooth-rotting fluff.

“BUUUUUUUUUUUURN BABY BURN”

“Don’t forget to heal yourself, honey”

Smoke and Mute were playing Killing Floor 2 in their room. They had borrowed Bandit’s PS4, since he was on a mission in Canada. Smoke had totally lost his mind when he had seen Killing Floor 2’s box cover, since it looked like… _him savagely destroying zombies with some bloody style_ (his own words). He had begged Mark to play with him and Mark being a perfect boyfriend (and a total nerd) had accepted. And since they started playing, Smoke was having the time of his life with the Firebug loadout, burning every single pixel to ashes.

“Honey, heal yourself” Mute insisted.

“Man, I love this game.”

“Honey, heal yourself”

“Yeah, yeah, just wait till I buuurn this wanker and-“

But then Smoke died. And Smoke didn’t like to die.

“Fuuucking shiiiiiiiite. Babe, revive me.”

“I can’t honey.”

“Aaah come on. Yeah you were right, I should’ve listened to you and heal myself. Now can you revive me? Pretty please?”

“I can’t revive you honey, it’s the last round and it’s not over.”

“What do you mean you can’t revive me?”

“As in the game doesn’t allow it.”

“Come ooooooon that game is the worst. What am I going to do meanwhile?”

Mute didn’t answer, he was too focused on his round.

“Are you planning on hit and running the bloody wanker till he dies?”

“Yup.”

“How much time is it going to take?”

“I don’t know, honey.”

Smoke grumbled, throwing himself backward onto the mattress. Mark kept silent and focused.  
_And now Smoke was bored_.

He put his head on Mark’s shoulder, but Mark remained concentrated. So, James nuzzled him, but still no reaction from Mark. James sighed.

Two minutes later, he was clinging to Mute’s back like a koala, whining in Mark’s cotton t-shirt, his voice muffled, and begging for attention. 

And after one last minute that seemed to last an eternity, Mute won the game. Mark was goddam good at whatever he touched: electronics, computers, video games, Smoke’s body...

Mute put the controller down, then turned around to face Smoke and put his lips on his. Smoke gladly accepted the kiss, and let himself be pushed onto the mattress, tightening his legs around Mute’s hips.

“Someone’s in need of attention” Mute chuckled.

“How can I stay bloody composed when I’ve got my gorgeous sweetie pie this close to me?” Smoke replied.

Mute threw his lips back on his, sliding his tongue in Smoke’s mouth, who whimpered, enjoying the deep kiss. Grabbing Mute’s t-shirt, all he wanted to do was to undress him and put his hands all over this gorgeous Kashmiri skin and-

“I love you so much” James muttered.

“I love you too, honey” Mark replied while caressing James’s face.


	2. No sunburns on my watch! [Doc/Lion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion is sunbathing on the beach.  
> Doc doesn't want him to get sunburns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had finished writing this one and liked it, so here it goes. This one is published from my phone so I'm sorry if there are any problems :/

Olivier was happy. He was lying on his stomach, on his beach towel, enjoying the warm sun's embrace on his back, the rythmic sound of the waves, the cries of joy all around him. It all sent him back to his weekends in Spain, on the run with his friends, when he wanted to escape his family. They would take someone's car and drive from Toulouse to Spain and for one week-end, just rest and be happy, away from their problems. So there he was, drifting to sleep when a familiar voice woke him up:

"Get up, you idiot."

"Go away, Gus."

"Get the fuck up and put some sunscreen on."

Olivier decided to ignore him.

"Your skin will burn."

Still no reaction from Olivier.

"Olivier, for fuck sake, just put some cream on!"

"Leave me alone, I'm not a kid."

"You're acting like one!"

"That's my problem."

"I'm your Doctor, Olivier."

"So what? Like you cared."

Lion was being an ass. He felt it too. The unfair bitterness. Gustave had made so many efforts, he had been trying so hard to put his resentment and the past aside and... and Olivier was destroying it. He turned his head to assess his damage, and Gustave's face was grimacing with regret and anger and fustration and... 

"Yeah. You right. I don't care, but... You know what, forget about it."

Gustave was about to leave but Olivier told him:

"Put it yourself."

"What?"

"The cream. If you want me to protect my skin this much, then put the cream yourself."

"You want me... to put cream on you?"

"Well, you-"

"You must have got sunstroke too!" Gustave angrily replied.

"Don't yell at me! You wanted to protect me from sunburns, and I offered a solution!"

"I AM NOT MASSAGING YOU, FLAMENT"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR A MASSAGE I- I- you know what, that's enough. I'm going back to sleep, go cool yourself down in the sea."

Olivier grumpily went back to his position, burying his face back in his pile of clothes. He thought he felt Gustave leaving and why the fuck was he feeling this bad? Perhaps because Gustave just cared and wanted him healthy and- but then why would Gustave yell at him and agressively order him like a kid and- why couldn't they talk like normal people? And-

Olivier felt a sudden cold splash in his back.

"PUTAIN DE M-"

And just when he was about to get on his knees, a heavy weight went on his lower back and crushed him back down, taking the breath out of his lungs. 

"You asked for it!"

Gustave was pining him down and spreading more of the slimy cold cream all over his burning back, making Olivier twitch for every single inch covered.

"That's so cold!"

"Stop whining, will you?'

After splashing Olivier's back with cream, Gustave started to rub it roughly but then... his hands slowed and the roughing up turned into a... massage? Olivier immediately relaxed under Doc's soft hands, the way he was working the knots in his muscles, pressing those little spots and...

Olivier could have purred, had he been an actual Lion.

"Don't enjoy yourself too much"

"Hmmmmmm it's horrible. I hate you. You are hurting me."

"Reverse psychology. Nice tried, Flament."

"Hmmmm I'm sorry" he muttered.

Gustave stopped, as if processing what he just heard, then resumed the massage, remaining silent. Olivier sighed, and added:

"I'm sorry I said you didn't care. I know you do. I just... I don't know why it's so difficult to communicate with each other. I mean I have a precise idea of why, but still... I just wish we could... well you see what I mean."

"I get it. I'm sorry too. I started it."

Still on his stomach, his arms laying beside him, Olivier brushed Gustave's knees with his fingertips. Gustave let him, still massaging Lion's back, almost caressing him now.

The sound of a soda can opening woke them up from their small intimate bubble. Doc and Lion both turned their head to the source of it.

Dominic was standing next to them, looking at them, in his swim trunks, body covered with tattoos and nonchalantly bringing the pepsi to his lips, he asked:

"Have you considered fucking each other?"


End file.
